


A Surprise

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Something to keep the Soudam Fans going till An Idiot in Love is updated.  If you haven't read it yet, you NEED to.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep the Soudam Fans going till An Idiot in Love is updated. If you haven't read it yet, you NEED to.

Souda was the type of person who woke up slowly. It was an everyday struggle for him to wake up below 10 am and often, even after he woke up, the mechanic spent more than half an hour just rolling in bed; savoring the coolness of the sheet that made it hard for him to leave it immediately. He just loved the bed and there was nothing wrong with it. He liked Gundam's bed as well which always had the Gundam's distinct smell, the one that Souda always recognize from when he hugged or kissed the breeder. It was not Gundam perfume, but more musky and forest-scented and it always managed to calm Souda down.

Today, however, when the Souda was rolling to Gundam's side of the bed unconsciously (he decided to give Gundam a surprise visit), instead of being greeted by the familiar scent of the lover, another scent hit his nose which made Souda jolted from his sleep and sat straight up before looking at the said object while his brain was trying to whir itself to be fully functioned. It was a bouquet of roses which petals were still covered in dew. The mechanic then looked at the clock at the bedside table and it showed that it was only 7.15 in the morning.

"Is there a special occasion?" he muttered to himself while picking the bouquet and smell it, closing his eyes when the sweet scent of the flowers filled his nose. It was after savoring the scent of the roses that Souda realized that the thorns were already cut off; Gundam probably knew that he liked to roll in his sleep.

"But why did he put it on the bed instead of in the vase?" the mechanic once again asked to thin air before thinking that it must be Gundam's morning gift for him (the breeder was secretly a romantic). The pink haired one then tried to leave the bed when a piece of paper fell down from the bouquet.

Follow the steps.

"What steps?" Souda wondered but when he finally left the bed, his eyes caught some red petals which trailed to outside the bedroom. The mechanic looked at it confusedly before carefully following the trail. What kind of things did Gundam do now? Souda had managed to give the Gundam's a surprise gift last month; bringing Gundam to an animal sanctuary for the weekend. Maybe he was just trying to repay him. Happily, he followed the trail until it reached the back door of the house with shoes and coat there and just like before, there was a paper which was filled with Gunda, handwriting.

Use the shoes and the coat, my dark angel.

Souda obediently followed; his hands were still holding the bouquet. The Mechanic felt that his mouth were grinning for some time now, he felt giddy while trying to guess what Gundam would do next. Hopefully it didn't involve of going outside since Souda hadn't take a bath yet. The mechanic then again followed the trail which led him to the gazebo outside, the morning air was fresh and the sky looked bright, promising a good morning to the citizens of Japan.

A breakfast set had waited for him on the table along with a card which Souda took quickly; he was impatient and he didn't want to wait much longer and because he was starting to get hungry now. The breakfast looked delicious and he didn't eat that much last night.

Say this: music please.

Smiling, Souda sat on one of the chair before saying loudly, "Music, please!"

A soft music was then heard like there was an orchestra playing somewhere close. It was then that another piece of paper fell down to Souda lap. Putting the bouquet on the vase on a small table beside him (how convenient), he then picked the card before reading it which contain another order.

Call me.

"Gundam!" Souda called, looking left and right.

"My placement is near my love," a voice was heard from behind him, making Souda turned around and look up. Gundam was standing there behind him, smiling softly. His cheeks were a little red, probably because of the cold and spending so much time outside planning all of this.

Gundam pulled his scarf down while bending down to peck Souda's lips. The mechanic frowned, feeling that it wasn't enough and tried to raise himself but was cut by Gundam's hands which pushed his shoulder down, telling him to sit.

"It's too short," Souda complained, watching as Gundam walked to his left side, "I'm not going to consider it a good morning kiss!"

"Well, because it's not, my dark one" answered Gundam, almost nonchalantly and it made Souda huffed, "This is."

It was then when Gundam bended down once again to give Souda a full kiss, not with lust or the sense of urgency but it still made both of them trembled and when Gundam finished it with a lick to Souda's bottom lips, the mechanic couldn't help but to moan.

"Careful, babe," said Souda, his face and lips were red now and he was panting softly, "Don't make me take you to bed again."

"And per say if I want it?" Gundam asked, although it was more of a jest, "You know how much I love where we share our most intimate moments."

Souda only smiled before kissing Gundam once again, this time it was longer than the first one but shorter than the second.

"Good morning, beloved."

Souda grinned while watching Gundam who was walking to his chair, "Now you're changing the topic, but yeah ... Thanks for planning this whole gift thing out for me hamster-chan."

"It was nothing compared to the gift of happiness you give every day to me."

"Cheese. Although considering that today is a special day then I'm going to forgive you for it."

"Then your forgiveness is all I ask," said Gundam who was grinning as well because of seeing Souda making barfed noises.

Yes, somehow it would be the start of a very special day for them.


End file.
